Blaze Adventures
by Craig
Summary: This is my character from Pokemon Sapphire on my emulator, with a few addons
1. Chapter 1

Craig: Time for a new kind of story! And DT is probably gonna kill me for it....A pokemon story! Now this story is based on some of my characters on yahoo; Blaze and Firey and others. Now, if you must flame my story, make it light, please! I know i'm not very good at writing. Anyway, time for the disclaimer, right?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Pokemon show, TCG, or anything related to it. I just buy the cards etc.  
  
Craig: Now that thats out of the way....Time for the fic!*disappears* ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Blaze heavily sat down on top of a boulder. He was currently on was his way out of Lavaridge city when he got into a battle, and his Blaziken had been badly hurt.  
  
Now he was again setting out of Lavaridge, except it was starting to get dark out. "Alright everybody, come on out!" Blaze yelled, tossing three pokeballs into the air. Out of the pokeballs emeraged three pokemon; a Blaziken, a Zigzagoon, and a Ralts.  
  
The three pokemon swarmed their trainer, obviously wanting food. "Alright alrgiht! Settle down!" Blaze said, pulling some containers out of his bag and opening them, revealing Pokefood. Blaze placed the containers down and his three pokemon started munching away.  
  
...  
Blaze yawned a bit, streaching in his sleeping bag. He had returned his pokemon to their balls after they had finished eating.  
  
He was about to fall asleep when he heard a rustling in the bushes. Blaze sat up, pulling his Blaziken's pokeball out and ready to throw it.  
  
A dog like creature came out of the bushes, it sapphire eyes glowing in the dim light. The creature had a dog like body, but no tail at all. Instead of having short ears like most dog types, it had ears that trailed all the way to the creature's rear end. It also had short wings that slowly fluttered on its upperback.  
  
"This must be a Drayline...." Blaze whispered, lowering his Blaziken's pokeball. The Drayline walked in the light of the fire, revealing that it had a rich orange overfur, a chocolate brown underfur, and its wings were a bright yellow.  
  
"D-do you speak?" Blaze somehow managed to get out, slowly sitting up. "Yes, human, I do speak, but I would rather battle!" the Drayline said, getting into a fighting position.  
  
Blaze quickly got up, throwing Blaziken's pokeball into the air. Blaziken popped out, teeth bared and in battle position. "Oh, and human, my name is Firey!' the Drayline growled, then charged torwards Blaziken in a headbutt manuver. Blaziken easily dodged away from Firey, bringing one of its huge clawed hands torwards Firey's mid section in a Cut attack.  
  
Firey dodged out of the way then did a one hundred and eighty degree turn on the ground, opening its mouth and firing a flame thrower at Blaziken. Blaziken rolled out of the way then jumped into the air, its left leg catching on fire as it slammed into Firey in a Blaze kick manuver. Firey grunted and slid a few feet on the ground then jumped into the air, bringing its head up as its ears stood on end, fire starting to gather between them.  
  
Patches of fur on Firey caught on fire as the Drayline's feet and flapping wings caught on fire. "You shall know the true power of the Draylines this day!" Firey spat as a fireball started forming in his mouth. A sphere started to form around the dog type pokemon, barely visible at first but then coming into full view as the fires on Firey steadily grew until the Drayline was no longer visible inside of the sphere.  
  
Then the sphere just flew at Blaziken, Firey now seen with a smirk on his face as the huge fireball flew at the warrior like Blaziken. Blaziken's ice blue eyes flashed a bit as it tried jumping out of the way, only to be spun as the balls hit his legs, sending the third level fire pokemon into a near by boulder. Firey quickly dropped from the air and charged Blaziken, only to be met with yet another Cut attack.  
  
Both the pokemon dropped to the ground, panting heavily. "FAST BALL, GO!" Blaze's voice rang out as he threw a ball with a lightning bolt on it at Firey. The ball hit Firey's head then floated into the air, opening up and sending a red light out, the light enveloping Firey then sucking him in.  
  
Blaze quickly ran over and scooped up the ball, holding it firmly in his hand as it started wiggling, the little button on the front of the ball glowing red. "Come on, come on!" Blaze whispered, holding the ball as it continued to shake. Finally the ball let out a soft ping and stopped wiggling, the red light on the front going out. Blaze let out relieved sigh. "I caught him..I caught a Drayline!" he said, clipping the ball onto his belt then returning Blaziken to his ball.  
  
Blaze layed back down in his sleeping back, smirking a bit. "Okay, lets take a recap of this day. I head out of Lavaridge once, get into a battle. Try leaving again around night time, I get into a battle and capture a rare pokemon. Nice day." Blaze said then rolled in his bed, falling asleep.  
...  
  
Blaze woke the next morning just as the sun was rising. "Well, better had back to Lavaridge to get my pokemon healed up...." he said, yawning and streaching. He slowly gathered up his sleeping bag and things, packing them into his bag then pulled his pokeballs out, clipping them onto his belt.  
  
He headed out, stepping into town within a few minutes. He immeadtly ran over to the Pokemon Center, the door sliding open as he got close. Blaze slowed down since he was inside a building but quickly made his way over to Nurse Joy, who was still in her night gown. "Excuse me, Nurse Joy?" Blaze asked.  
  
"Well, arent you a little early, Blaze?" Nurse Joy asked, still having her usual smile. "Heh, I guess so. Anyway, I got into another battle last night, and both the pokemon I captured and my Blaziken were pretty hurt, think you can heal them up?" Blaze asked, pulling two pokeballs off his belt.  
  
"Sure, Blaze." Nurse Joy said, taking the balls from Blaze and walking away.  
  
Nurse Joy came back a few minutes later, now in her uniform and holding the two pokeballs. "Their good as new now, Blaze, but please tell me, how did you just happen to run into a drayline?" Nurse Joy asked, handing the two balls back to Blaze. "To tell the truth, I was just about to fall asleep and then the drayline just came out of the bushes, asking for a battle." Blaze said, taking the balls and clipping them onto his belt.  
  
"Well, I'd say thats pretty lucky!" Nurse Joy said, going behind her counter. "Anyway, I'd better get going." Blaze said, waving then walking out the door of the Pokemon Center.  
  
Blaze pulled his bike out and hopped on, immeadtly heading for the edge of town. He slid to a stop as he heard a cracking sound in his bag. "What?" he said, hopping off his bike then pulling his bag off his shoulders and opening it, revealing the egg he had gotten from an elderly woman by the hot springs. The egg had cracks starting to form in it, trailing all over the egg.  
  
"Its hatching? Its hatching!" Blaze said and set the egg down, watching it and wondering what kind of pokemon would be inside. The egg continued forming cracks in it until finally the shell just exploded, revealing a Wynaut, the baby form of Wobufett. "Okay, not the best, but still, pretty cute." Blaze said then held out a pokeball, a red light surrounding the Wynaut then pulling it into the ball.  
  
Blaze clipped the ball onto his belt then pulled his bag back onto his shoulders, climbing back onto his bike and taking off. He popped a wheelie as he saw the same guy he had seen since he had entered Lavaridge a few days ago. "Why doesnt he just hop down, then take the cable car back up?" Blaze asked himself then sighed, going back onto both wheels then going over the ledges to take a shortcut back down the mountain.  
  
He slid to a stop as he reached the bottom of the mountain and glanced around. "Surprised that those trainers are still there...." Blaze thought to himself then continued riding, wondering where the next gym was. "I'll probably have to do some training between now and by the time I reach the next gym...." he murmured to himself, steadily pedalling along as he glanced around. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------- Craig: And thats a wrap for the first chapter!  
  
Blaze: Now I see why you didnt get a lot of reviews on your other story.  
  
*WHAP!*  
  
Craig:*Puts away his frying pan*Stupid inconsiderate....  
  
Blaze: @.@  
  
Craig:Review or suffer his fate!*points at Blaze*  
  
Blaze: I see pretty stars!  
  
Craig: And by the way, I wont be able to continue 'till I actually beat Flannery on my emulator, so, if you want this story to continue, tell me how to get through Flannery's gym! Then also give me instructions on how to get to the next gym! Later days!  
  
P.S.: DT, Aeris, MP, Shane, Becca, I do expect reviews from you! Or, at least tell me what you think on MSN! 


	2. Chapter 2

Craig:YES! REACHED FLANNERY AND BEAT HER!*does the happy dance*  
  
DT:*Sweatdrops and steps off to the side, guessing she'll have to introduce the chapter etc*Craig does NOT own any part of pokemon except Blaze, drayline belongs to a friend of his, whom i have not met. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
Blaze grunted a bit as he finally biked out of the sandstorm he had tried riding through after May gave him the go-goggles. "Lot of good that did me! I ran into too many pokemon! I'd rather go AROUND the sand storm." he murmured. As he started riding down a trail that lead torwards Mauville. "I'm hoping that old man is still there. I need a ride back to Petalburg!" he said, shaking his head to get some sand out of his hair.  
  
He snuck past a couple of trainers, not really wanting a battle at the moment. "Blaziken may still be strong, but I'm pretty sure that sandstorm has him shaken up...." Blaze murmured, popping a wheelie.  
  
He finally reached Mauville then got an idea and took a sharp left, heading for the outskirts of town. He smirked as he pulled up to a building and hopped off his bike, walking into the building and walking up to a lady behind a desk. "May I get my two pokemon back, please?" he asked, offering her the fee she had said there would be.  
  
The lady nodded and walked off, coming back with a Wingull and Wurmple, taking the money from him. "And may I drop off a couple more pokemon?" Blaze asked, pulling two pokeballs off his belt that had his Ralts and his Wynaut. The woman nodded and took the two pokemon.  
  
He nodded then walked out of the building, hopping onto his bike and heading back to Mauville. "Nice people." he thought then took another sharp left, heading through the center of town as he headed torwards Slateport.  
  
He reached Slateport within a few minutes and cut through town, narrowly avoiding people as he hurried torwards the beach, not really sure if that old man was still there. He finally reached the docks and let out a sigh of relief as he saw the old man. Blaze quickly boarded the ship and told the old man where to go. "Okay, but we'll have to stop at Dewford for supplies!" the man said then turned the key on the boat and took off.  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
Blaze quickly took off from the boat, heading torwards Petalburg as fast as he could. He slid to a stop as a Zigzagoon hops out of the bushes in front of him. "Already have one of these! Ah well!" he said and threw Blaziken's pokeball out.  
  
Blaziken popped out, in battle position and glared down at the Zigzagoon. Blaziken slowly swung a claw around in a Cut attack, slashing the Zigzagoon and sending him into the bushes again. Blaze quickly returned Blaziken to his ball then took off again, heading into a forest.  
  
He quickly took a left and rode along the edge of the bushes then took a sharp right, heading through and reaching a spot where there was no grass. He took a few deep breathes then shot through the grass, only to be met with another battle. A Shroomish popped out of the bushes, having its usual frown on its ugly face. "Go, Blaziken!" Blaze yelled as he threw his Blaziken's pokeball out.  
  
____________________________  
  
Blaze streached slightly as he got ready for bed that night. "Okay, another recap. I finally get away from Lavaridge, get into a few battles, get my pokemon healed, and then I go and beat my own dad! Good day." Blaze said then layed down in his bed, pulling the blanket up to his shoulders. "Good thing I'm just resting for now, I've got to find that sixth gym!" he thought then closed his eyes.  
  
_____________________________  
  
Blaze awoke the next morning and quickly got dressed. He ran downstairs, grabbed a piece of toast for his own breakfast, grabbed a couple of containers of Pokefood, stuck them in his backpack, then was out the door. "Crap, I should have woke up sooner! At this rate, I might not reach that sixth gym by night time!" Blaze thought as he ran then got an idea.  
  
He slid to a stop by a sign then reached into his bag, pulling out his Acro bike. "I dont care what people say, this bike is way better then the Mach bike. The Mach bike is supposedly the faster one, but its harder to control. The Acro bike is easy to control, and can pull a few stunts." Blaze thought, grinning as he stepped onto his bike and started pedaling east.  
  
As soon as he reached the water, he grinned a bit and pulled a pokeball off his belt. "Zigzagoon! Surfing time!" he yelled then tossed the ball into the air, his Zigzagoon coming out and hopping into the water. The ball flew back into Blaze's hand and he quickly got onto Zigzagoon's back, surfing away from the shore.  
  
_____________________________  
  
Blaze grunted as he pulled back onto shore. "Okay, NOW I find out that the sixth gym is not on one of the islands, but up in Fortree City!"  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Craig:Will Blaze reach Fortree city by nightfall? Will he deafeat the gymleader? Keep sending those reviews if you want this story to continue!  
  
DT:Craig, I cannot belive that you finally got back into writing stories..even if it is pokemon....  
  
Craig:What, did you think that I would have premenant writer's block or something?  
  
Blaze:*heads off quietly to let the two argue*Review, please, I dont want to get beat over the head with a frying pan anymore!  
  
Craig: I HEARD THAT! I know this chapter was short, but oh well, review anyway, pleeeeease?  
  
PS:I just renovated this chapter! Hope you like! 


	3. Chapter 3

Hopping onto the white sands he looked around "Now wheres that gym?" he asked himself heading torwards the city, he'd be bound to find SOME one there, right? Heading into town soaked almost completly Blaze made his way to a resturant deciding he'd eat before he found the next gym. Dragging his feet a bit he walked in the restuerant and sat down at a table and waiting.  
  
And waited. Dang this place was slow! It was about that moment a waitress with long green hair which was tied up walked over to him trying to balance a few menues "I'm so sorry for the wait sir." she said setting one down in front of him  
  
Fighting the urge to say "Should be." Blaze nodded. "Its alright." The girl shifted the menus and tried to keep a hold of them "Can I get you anything to drink while you wait sir?" she asked still attemptiing not to drop the menues  
  
Blaze took them from her and set them down. "Just coffee to start, please, and you might to want to straight those out." she smiled a bit and nodded then went off to serve others.  
  
"She was pretty cute." he thought to himself, watching the waitress. She returned a while later, the menus distrubted throughout the resturant with a pot of coffee and a mug, she set the mug down and poured some coffee in. "Thanks." Blaze said, trying to start conversation beyond that but couldnt. "Your welcome sir." she said then went off before he could say anything else.  
  
He took a sip of his coffee leaning back in his seat. She returned a while later. "Sorry for keeping you waiting again." she said, seeming very out of it. "Have you decided on what you would like?"  
  
Blaze nodded "Yeah, the club sandwich combo please."  
  
She nodded. "As soon as I can."  
  
"Oh, and, miss?" she froze in midretreat.  
  
"Yes?" she turned around to face him.  
  
He blushed a bit. "Whats your name?"  
  
A small smile spread to her face "Emma." she extended her hand.  
  
"Blaze." he took it.  
  
He hesitated again."If you're on your break soon, would you like to join me for lunch?"  
  
Her smile widened "Alright, my break is in about ten minutes, see you then."she headed behind two doors.  
  
Grinning broadly to him self seeing he had just gotten a pretty girl to agree to have lunch with him, Blaze leaned back and glanced at his watch.Twelve 'o clock. In the ten promised minutes Emma returned with his food in hand and set it down on the small table. "So, what are you doing in town, I've never seen you around before." she said, pushing a loose strand of green hair out of her face.  
  
"Oh, came to challenge the gym leader." he said, cutting his sandwich in half and offering her half of it. Emma smiled and took the half and took a bite. "To challenge the gym leader, eh? I heard that something invisible was blocking the path." she said after swallowing her bite. "Something invisible, eh? Probably a Kecleon." Blaze said after taking a sip of his coffee.  
  
"A Kecleon? Odd, never heard of one of those." Emma said, lowering her sandwich slightly. "Its a lizard-like pokemon, and its also a psychic." Blaze said, pulling his Pokedex out of his pocket and opening it, placing it on the table and spinning it around after punching something in then sliding it over to her.  
  
A picture of Kecleon was on the LCD screen and it listed some of its attacks. "Thats a Kecleon." he said, smiling a bit then taking the Pokedex and turning it off, closing it then sliding it back into his pocket. "Oh! Thats a Kecleon? I've seen a boy with gray hair battling one of those." Emma said, Blaze dropping his sandwich onto his plate. "Steven's here?!" he said, raising his voice slightly.  
  
"If the boy you call Steven has gray hair, wears a red sweatshirt...." Emma said, obviously surprised. "I've got to talk to him!" he said and quickly finishing his coffee and pulled some money out of his pocket and placing it on the table. "Keep whatever change there may be in there as a tip." he said then got up and ran out the door.  
  
Emma blinked a couple of times then added up the money, taking out what he owed for the meal then gasping at the change. "Thirty dollars? He must not have been thinking right...." she said then gathered up the food and put it into a little styrafoam box and went back through the double doors, placing the box in her cubby behind her coat.  
  
_________________________________________  
  
Blaze was breathing heavily as he ran to the outskirts of town, glancing around as he watched for Steven. Steven had been a person he had delivered a letter to back in the Dewford Caves. He hadnt seen him since then. "If he's here, he may have something that could help me...."  
  
He gasped as he saw Steven on a bridge and quickly ran for the bridge, only to get stopped by a TV interviewer and a cameraman. "Hey! I remember you! Your on the boy we battled before! Lets see how much more your pokemon have grown!" the interviewer said as she and the cameraman both threw a pokeball forward, a Loudred popping out of the interviewer's pokeball, a Magneton popping out of the cameraman's.  
  
Blaze let out a low growl then unclipped two pokeballs from his belt and threw them out, his Blaziken popping out of the first and his newly evolved Linoone popping out of the other. Both of his pokemon growled, reconsing the other two pokemon instantly. Blaziken jumped into the air, bringing his leg around as it caught on fire. The leg connected with the Loudred's head in a Blaze Kick manuver, instantly K.O.-ing the Loudred. Linoone let out a growl as a few rocks raised around him then flew at Magneton, hitting the electric pokemon in a rock smash manuver. The Magneton was instantly K.O.-ed like its partner.  
  
Blaze returned his pokemon then ran torwards the bridge, heading right torwards Steven was on about midway on the bridge. As soon as he reached Steven he tapped the other boy's shoulder, kind of out of breath. Steven turned around then let out a small smile. "Blaze, nice to see you. Are your pokemon ready for battle?" Blaze quickly pulled his Blaziken's pokeball off his belt, thinking that Steven was challenging him to a battle.  
  
Steven noded and pulled a small device out of his pocket and pointed it at the area beside him and a Keckleon came into view. "Lets see how well your skills have improved." the boy said as the Kecleon charged towards Blaze, who quickly sent out Blaziken.  
  
Blaziken growled, obviously not liking having to battle again but quickly brought a foot up, connecting it with the Keckleon's face. The fire warrior brought his foot around again, connecting it with the lizard's stomach area in a Double Kick manuver. The Kecleon flew off the bridge and landed in the water, not coming back up.  
  
Steven raised and lowered his eyebrows in a surprised notion then turned to Blaze. "You have progressed very well." he said to Blaze then pulled a pokeball off his belt and opening it, a bird quickly flying out and flying under Steven, carrying him away, the small device falling into Blaze's hands, revealing it to be a Devon Scope. He quickly put the scope into his bag then ran off the bridge and headed torwards the gym.  
  
He reached the path to the gym and was surprised to see Emma standing there. "Emma! What are you doing here?" he said, running up to her and pulling the Devon Scope out of his bag and spinning it around in his hand. "I came to give you back some of the money you said I could keep as a tip, and your lunch since you ran out so fast." she said, pulling out the little styrofoam container and handing it to him.  
  
"Thanks, but keep the money." Blaze said, taking the container and sticking it into a pocket of his bag. Emma shook her head and pulled out a twenty. "I'm not a greedy waitress like most are." she said and forced the twenty into his backpack. "Now keep it!" she said, her tone saying no arguement.  
  
Blaze sighed and closed his backpack. "Fine, you win." he said and pointed at the Devon Scope at the small trail that led up to the gym. Another Kecleon phased into view but quickly ran into the trees. "Odd, usually they attack...." Blaze murmured then shrugged, putting away the Devon Scope. Emma blinked then looked over at Blaze.  
  
He shrugged and headed down the path, unclipping his Blaziken's pokeball from his belt as he opened the door to the gym. Emma quickly followed him, kind of curious as to what he was going to do.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
Craig:MWHAHAHAHAH! EVIL CLIFFY!  
  
DT:*sweatdrops*if it wasnt for me, you wouldnt even have this chapter done today!*wacks him upside the head with a huge metal bowl*  
  
Craig:*blinks, obviously not feeling it*Anyway, remember, 4 reviews for this chapter if you want chapter 4!  
  
Blaze: And please review if you dont want to feel his wraith! Especially MP, Becca, Shane, etc  
  
PS:Newly Renovated! Just like chapter 2! 


	4. Chapter 4

Craig: After FINALLY getting enough reviews, chapter 4 is on its way!  
  
DT: 'Bout time, I was starting to think you had forgotten about it...  
  
Craig: CRAM IT!  
  
Both:*jump at each other and get into one of those dust cloud fights.*  
  
Blaze:*sighs and steps up, shaking his head a bit.*Craig owns nothing of the Pokemon, show, TCG or anything like that, he only owns me and Firey, who has hardly been used, huh?  
  
Firey:*Sneaks up behind Blaze then pounces him.*What'd you say about me, hair job?  
  
P.S.: If you want to see a pic of Blaze or Firey, goto these yahoo profiles; Blaze_of_Team_Magma, firesphere_drayline.  
  
Craig:*pokes his head out of the dust cloud*Onto the fic!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------  
  
Blaze stepped into the gym and glanced around, taking in his surroundings as Emma stepped in behind him. "How long do you think it will take you to get to our gym leader?" Emma asked, glancing around with him. "Should only take a few minutes." he said and started torwards one of the statues. "May I ask what your doing?" Emma said, quickly following him as he walked. "Checking to see if May's been here, then I'm off to kick some butt." he said, looking at the statue then heading for a thing that looked kind of like a turn table.  
  
"Who's May?" Emma asked as she followed obviously thinking that May maybe a girl after Blaze. "Professor Birch's daughter, and dont worry, I only like her for more then a friend." Blaze said, blushing slightly as another thought came to mind, but he didnt say it since he was a bit shy. "Is there anybody you do like like that?" Emma asked, almost as if reading his mind.  
  
"Well..." Blaze trailed off and stopped, turning to her. "You." he said, blushing a bit more. "Me?" Emma squeaked. "Yes, you." Blaze said,clipping his Blaziken's pokeball back onto his belt. "Well, how does this sound, if you can beat the gymleader in under...ten minutes, dinner's on me." Emma said, grinning a bit as she hooked her arm around Blaze's arm. "Your on, but you'll have to stay here since these turn table things seem to only let one person in...." Blaze said and quickly kissed her cheek before walking through the first one.  
  
Emma put her hand over the spot on her cheek where Blaze had kissed her; the area right beside her lips. "Good luck, Blaze." she whispered then went over to a slightly raised area and went onto her tippy toes, peeking over and seeing the gym leader all the way at the other side of the gym. "I have a feeling your going to need it."  
  
________________________________________________  
  
Blaze growled a bit as he finally reached Winona. "WINONA! I challenge you to a match!" he said, slightly raising his voice as he pointed at her. "No need to yell, young one, and pointing isnt very nice." Winona said, pulling out a pokeball. "And I of course accept your challenge." she said as she threw the ball out, a Swellow coming out. Blaze quickly reacted and threw his Blaziken's pokeball out, the fire warrior popping out and quickly charging, bringing his right paw up then quickly bringing it down in a cut manuver.  
  
The Swellow was sent flying back, obviously knocked out by the attack. "Very impressive...." Winona murmured then pulled out another pokeball and threw it out.  
  
__________________________________________________  
  
Blaze took the badge from Winona as she offered it to him and quickly clipped it onto his trainer card. "Six down, two to go!" Blaze cheered then took off torwards the slightly raised ground, bouncing over it. He barely missed Emma as he jumped over the last one and ended up on his face, which sent Emma into a fit of giggles.  
  
Blaze grunted a bit and got up, dusting himself off then turning to Emma. "Well, how long was I?" he asked, obviously seeming pretty confident. "Eight minutes and twenty three seconds." Emma said, hooking her arm around his again. "Which means I owe you dinner." she said and started for the door, Blaze keeping easy pace with her.  
  
__________________________________________________  
  
Blaze streached a bit as he finished his meal. "I have to admit, Emma, when you make a bet, you make a bet." he said, smirking a bit as he set his glass and silverware on top of his now empty plate. "Well, I had a feeling you would want a good meal after that big battle." Emma said, smiling a bit as she placed her silverware and glass on top of her plate, too.  
  
"Well, I need to get going to the next gym...." Blaze said then glanced out a window and saw it was getting dark out. "But I should wait until tomorrow. Know any places where I could stay the night?" he asked as he turned back to look at Emma. "Hmm," Emma said frowning a bit as she thought. "I do have a guest room, if you would like to stay at my house." she said, turning her frown into a smirk. "Sounds great." Blaze said and pulled a bit of money out of his pocket and slid it over to her. "There's your tip." he said, grinning a bit.  
  
Emma let out a sigh and laughed a bit then took the tip. She then got up, pocketing the money and starting to gather up the dishes. "Let me help you with those." Blaze said as he got up and quickly gathered up his own dishes. "Okay...." Emma said, obviously surprised as she carried her dishes torwards the double doors. "I'll have to take your dishes from her since only employees are allowed beyond these doors." Emma said and took Blaze's dishes then went through the doors.  
  
Blaze went over to the exit and leaned on the wall beside it, yawning slgihtly as he waited for Emma. Emma came back through the double doors a few minutes later, hair no longer in the bun it had been in all day, but down and now went a little below her shoulders. "Manager wanted me to do our dishes since we came in so late." she said, motioning to the clock. "Thats okay." Blaze said then opened the door, holding it open for her as she walked out then quickly walking out behind her.  
  
"Think we can visit the Pokemon Center before we goto your house? I think my pokemon are exhausted after that battle I had earlier." he said as he hooked his arm around Emma's. "Of course, its right on the way." she said and took a right turn, the Pokemon Center coming into view. "Dont be too long, okay?" Emma said as she unhooked her arm and leaned against the wall area beside the door. "I wont be, I'll just drop my pokemon off and come back for them in the morning." Blaze said then stepped inside, walking over to Nurse Joy.  
  
"Hello, Blaze, I heard you got your sixth badge." Nurse Joy said, her usual smile on her face. "You heard right." Blaze said as he unclipped all his pokeballs from his belt and handed them to the nurse. "Could you take care of my pokemon for the night? I'll be back in the morning to get them." he said. "Of course I can take care of them, the Pokemon Center opens up at seven AM, so dont wake up too early." Nurse Joy said then put the pokeballs onto a holder. "Thank you." Blaze said then walked back to the door and walked out.  
  
"Redy to go?" Emma asked, getting up off the wall. "Yep, ready to go." Blaze said, slipping his arm around her waist. Emma blushed slightly then slipped her arm around his waist, resting her head on his shoulder. "You lead the way." Blaze whispered into her ear then gently kissed it. "Of course." Emma murmured then started leading him to the right again. __________________________________________________  
  
Blaze gently closed his door then pulled his vest off, setting it on the desk that was in the room. "Wonder if Emma will join me on my travels...." Blaze murmured as he sat down on the bed and untied his shoes, kicking them off so that they landed beside the desk. He pulled his shirt off and set it down on the desk then as he was about to start pulling his pant off he heard a knock on his door. "Yeah, Emma?" he asked then went over to the door, opening it and poking his head out, trying not to let his jaw drop as he saw what Emma was wearing.  
  
Her hair was down, as it had been when they left the resturant, except now it seemed slight curled. She wore a silk nightgown that went a little below her knees, and it matched the color of her hair, except it was slightly transparent, showing her curves easily. Emma giggled softly as she noticed Blaze's reaction. "What do you think?" she asked, taking a step forward, causing her nightgown to swirl a bit. "Y-y-your beautiful." he said, obviously at a loss of words.  
  
Emma giggled again as she gently pushed the door open. "Oh, what a body." she said, tracing her hand down his chest slowly, causing Blaze to blush slightly. Emma slowly stepped into the room, swaying her hips in a seductive motion as she did. "So, Blaze, what do you think my house so far?" Emma asked, stepping up to him and gently pressing against him. "Pretty good, especially since its in the trees." Blaze answered, slowly wrapping his arms around her.  
  
"Hmm, wanna see my bedroom?" Emma asked, winking as she slipped her arms around his neck. "Sounds good to me." he said, winking back as he unwrapped one of his arms. Emma grinned and did the same then started leading him torwards her room. "I think you may like it." Emma said as they stepped out into the hallway and started torwards a door at the other end of the hallway. "Is that so?" he asked, leaning in slightly to try and nip her neck, only to have Emma place one of her fingers on his lips. "Ah ah ah ah." she said then winked, opening the door to her bedroom, immeadtly slipping in and going over to the bed. __________________________________________________  
  
Craig: Heh heh heh, evil cliffy!  
  
DT: *sweatdrop*Craig, you are so evil!*grabs a frying pan and wacks him upside the head*  
  
Craig: Will you cut that out? You should know by now I dont feel pain in my head, rear end, or knees!*wacks her upside the head*  
  
DT:OW! WHY YOU LITTLE!*Pounces on him and they get into another dust cloud fight*  
  
Blaze:*sweatdrops and steps off to the side*Review if you want this story to continue, peoplez!  
  
Firey: And be sure to suggest that Blaze uses me soon! Being cooped up in that pokeball is not at all fun! .!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
